


To protect you

by angelsanctuary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, chakra free form, sharingan free form
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsanctuary/pseuds/angelsanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após 3 anos de buscas, finalmente o time 7 se encontra novamente. Mas será que Naruto conseguirá trazer Sasuke de volta para Konoha? E se a situação fosse precisamente o contrário?</p><p>Final alternativo para o desfecho do capítulo 308 do mangá, onde o time Kakashi invade o esconderijo de Orochimaru pela primeira vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Escrevo fanfics desde os meus 12 anos de idade, mas esse é o primeiro yaoi que faço, por isso, peço desculpas desde já por qualquer inconsistência.  
> Como minha beta reader anda muito ocupada, o trabalho abaixo foi revisado apenas por mim, desculpas adiantadas por qualquer erro ortográfico/gramatical/sintático.  
> Obs: Os personagens abaixo não me pertencem, mas se fosse Kishimoto teria acrescentado um “-ai” no “shōnen”. XD
> 
> Warning: Rape/Non-Con no capítulo 3

Naruto abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sentia a boca seca, os braços e as pernas dormentes e rígidos, mas nada se comparava com a dor pulsante que sentia emanar de seu peito, que crescia de acordo com que se tornava mais consciente.

Piscou rapidamente e, por um instante, pensou que estava cego, mas então se deu conta que, apesar da escuridão maçante em que se encontrava, conseguia ver uma pequena linha de luz, um pouco abaixo de sua linha de visão. A luz era tão fraca e passava por uma fresta tão estreita que não conseguia iluminar mais nada no ambiente.

Percebeu que estava deitado em uma superfície dura, mas, a julgar pela fresta de luz que passava – _seria uma porta?,_ era elevada e comprida. Tentando se mover para uma posição mais confortável se deu conta que a dormência das mãos e dos pés era causada por algum tipo de restrição, que prendia seus pés um ao outro e suas mãos na parte da frente de seu corpo.

 _Como pôde dar tudo tão errado?_ , pensou com um sentimento cada vez maior de desespero se espalhando pelo peito, que ainda doía terrivelmente. Cada movimento havia sido planejado e executado da melhor maneira possível, no entanto, nada os havia preparado para o que iam encontrar. Três anos e tudo o que acreditava caiu por terra. Salvar Sasuke, trazê-lo de volta para Konoha, matar a serpente. _Como? Se ‘Sasuke’ não existia mais._ Tudo que restara de seu melhor amigo arrogante, teimoso e esnobe foi... bem, ele continuava, aparentemente, sendo todas essas coisas, mas ‘Sasuke’ sempre foi confiante e independente, o ‘Sasuke’ que encontrou naquele covil não passava de uma marionete manipulada por aquele asqueroso, que não fora capaz de matar, e ainda acabou machucando Sakura-cham.

Não entendia como ainda estava vivo, ele viu, ou melhor, sentiu o moreno atravessando-o com a espada, viu Sai correr ao seu encontro, mas não alcança-lo a tempo, ouviu o grito de Sakura, sentiu quando uma corrente elétrica atravessou seu corpo e, no final, não viu mais nada.

Deveria estar morto.

A parede fez _crack_ e uma luz avermelhada e esfumaçada entrou na sala. A dor era tanta que todos seus demais sentidos estavam dormentes e simplesmente não havia notado a presença de alguém se aproximando da porta.

\- Ah! Vejo que está acordado, Naruto-kun. Os poderes de Kyuubi no kitsune são realmente excepcionais, qualquer outro ser humano gastaria pelo menos mais algumas semanas antes de recobrar a consciência depois de ser atingido pela espada de Kusanagi do Sasuke-kun.

\- K...Ka-buto – Naruto sentiu como se um ferro quente passasse por sua garganta.

-Não se esforce muito. Seus ferimentos foram severos, Chidori passou por todo o seu corpo e danificou sua maça muscular de tal maneira que achei que não poderia ser recuperado.

Foi nesse momento que uma crise de tosse passou por seu corpo, era tão forte que por um instante achou que estava entrando em convulsão, sua cabeça pulsava, seu corpo doía, a luz que pensou que estava esfumaçada na verdade era resultado da sua visão. Ao longe, ouviu a voz de Kabuto dizendo algo em um tom preocupado e avançando em sua direção, foi então que tudo parou, e seu mundo se afunilou ao redor das duas esferas vermelhas que dominaram a sua mente _– Sharingan -_ seu subconsciente sussurrou e então tudo virou trevas.

Quando recobrou sua consciência, não tinha ideia quanto tempo havia passado, mas a dor que dominava cada pedaço de seu corpo havia diluído de forma que sentia apenas um formigamento em um ponto específico em seu peito. Seus braços e pernas, apesar de ainda um pouco dormentes, estavam livres das restrições e o local em que estava deitado era muito mais macio do que o anterior. Abriu lentamente seus olhos e se deparou com um teto feito de uma pedra perolada, havia uma luz no quarto e quando lentamente buscou a fonte, notou uma janela esculpida em madeira bem à frente daquilo que agora percebia ser a cama em que estava deitado.

Sua mente ainda estava confusa, mas como dessa vez havia luz e não estava dominado pela dor, decidiu fazer um breve reconhecimento do local em que se encontrava, apesar de lembrar vagamente das palavras de Kabuto, ainda não conseguia fazer muito sentido sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, especialmente, _o que diabos Kabuto estava fazendo naquele lugar?_ Ao virar para a direita sentiu seu corpo travar e sua respiração parar. Uma coisa era não perceber a entrada do médico psicopata em seu quarto dentro de um mar de dor, outra é não sentir a presença daquela pessoa dentro do mesmo ambiente que o seu.

Sentado, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, mais pálido do que se lembrava, estava o objeto que o levou a todos esses anos de treinamento árduo, a todas as batalhas que travou desde o fatídico dia em que seu ‘irmão’ deu as costas à Konoha.

O loiro e o moreno se entreolharam por um longo tempo em silêncio.

\- Já era hora, Dobe.

\- S-Sasuke? – Sua voz ainda estava muito rouca, mas não sentiu a mesma dor de antes. – Como? Por que?

\- Como você está vivo? Obviamente eu não o ataquei com objetivo de mata-lo, apenas parecer que tinha. Por que você está aqui? Por que eu quero.

\- Sakura-cham? Sai? Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou o loiro.

Apesar da expressão facial continuar imparcial, um véu negro se espalhou pelos olhos escuros.

\- Konoha, provavelmente. Nenhum deles é mais sua preocupação.

Respirando profundamente, com o braço cobrindo o rosto, Naruto murmurou – Isso não faz o menor sentido. – A conversa não fazia sentido, _como assim em Konoha? O time Kakashi, se ainda estavam vivos, não o deixaria para trás, aliás, aonde era esse ‘para trás?’ O que Sasuke estava fazendo ali? Ele ainda estaria inconsciente e tendo o sonho mais louco e angustiante de sua vida, ou estaria dentro de algum tipo de delírio febril, enquanto Sakura-cham tentava salvar sua vida._

\- Naruto – Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, há quanto tempo não escutava essa voz, tão mais grave e poderosa, pronunciar seu nome. Isso não estava certo, nada disso estava certo. Sentindo um fogo tomar conta de seu corpo, sentou-se abruptadamente e começou a se levantar dizendo:

\- Sasuke, o que diabos significa tudo isso Te.....!

E então uma sensação de tontura o fez tropeçar e teria batido com a cara no chão, se não fosse pelos braços fortes que o cercaram imediatamente.

\- Só um idiota depois de passar dias inconsciente tentaria levantar dessa maneira. Mas, como é você Dobe, eu já esperava.

Respirando com dificuldade, Naruto começou a sentir o desespero tomar conta de sua mente. _Dias? Ele esteve inconsciente por dias_? _Mas e os outros? Como estariam em Konoha e não teriam ido procurar por ele, aliás, por que estava naquele lugar, com Sasuke logo a sua frente, aliás, cobrindo-o seria uma descrição mais adequada naquele momento, aliás..._

\- Acalme-se. – Veio o comando baixo, mas firme do moreno. Naruto olhou para cima e se deparou com os olhos de sangue, sendo tomado, em seguida, por um sentimento de calma e paz. Ele já havia sentido isso antes...

\- Naquela hora, com o Kabuto você estava...

\- Sim. Seu corpo estava entrando em choque novamente e, através do sharingan, controlei partes de seu sistema nervoso e obriguei-o a relaxar. Inclusive, antes que você pergunte, estava amarrado, pois seu corpo continuava a ter espasmos e, se deixássemos você livre, ia acabar se machucando.

\- E por que _vocês_ estavam me ajudando? Por que meu time não me levou com eles – Perguntou Naruto, tentando fazer sentido de toda aquela situação.

\- Simples, porque eles pensam que você está morto. Eu quase realmente acabei te matando para tornar tudo mais convincente.

O loiro simplesmente continuou a olhar para Sasuke com olhos que transmitiam todo o choque e descrença como se fossem um espelho. Ainda conseguia sentir aquela sensação de ‘paz’ percorrendo o seu corpo enquanto olhava para os olhos vermelhos, incapaz de sequer pisca-los.

Sasuke puxou o corpo tremulo para a beirada da cama e, após sentar Naruto na mesma, puxou a cadeira para perto e se sentou. Com a mesma expressão imparcial, começou a explicar aquilo que o homem de olhos azuis precisava saber.

\- Vou colocar da forma mais simples, de um jeito que até mesmo um simplório como você possa entender.

“Primeiro, Akatsuki quer você, e o encarregado de toma-lo é aquele homem. Se ele conseguir obter Kyuubi, seus poderes aumentarão ainda mais, o que tornará minha vingança mais difícil.”

“Konoha é fraca, se a Akatsuki investir suas forças, ela os derrotará facilmente. Por tanto, é de interesse nosso que você seja protegido adequadamente, o que não seria possível se você continuasse naquele lugar.”

“Mas tira-lo daquele lugar se mostrava igualmente complexo sem que acabássemos nos expondo, por isso, usamos Kabuto como isca. Sabíamos desde o início do encontro que tiveram com Sasori e que pretendiam encontrar mais informações sobre meu paradeiro através desse contato. Então, para atraí-los, atuamos de forma bem convincente para que pensassem que todas as cartadas estavam sendo as de vocês, para que quando te matasse não restassem dúvidas sobre a legitimidade do ato.”

“Kabuto preparou um corpo especialmente para colocar no lugar do seu. Assim que o atingi com Kusanagi, seu corpo foi redirecionado, através do Kuchiyose no Jutsu, para um de nossos esconderijos enquanto que outro corpo, idêntico ao seu, foi colocado no seu lugar. Após esse momento, nós nos retiramos e deixamos seus amigos com sua ‘réplica’.”

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio por longos minutos, apenas absorvendo aquelas informações. Estavam fadados ao fracasso desde o princípio, toda a esperança, todas as concessões feitas em prol do objetivo de resgatar Sasuke, tudo fora em vão.

\- Eles não vão ser enganados por muito tempo. Eu sou um jinchuuriki, o corpo pelo qual vocês me substituíram não possuiu a Kyuubi.

Sasuke se reclinou na cadeira e descansou sua mão no joelho do loiro.

\- Só precisávamos de uma abertura para transportar seu corpo, mas Naruto... – E nisso seus olhos já não estavam mais vermelhos, mas o veludo negro olhava para o homem menor com alguma emoção forte, mas ao mesmo tempo... suave? – Protegê-lo é meu maior objetivo. Quando deixei Konoha, além de buscar por um poder maior, também queria afasta-lo do meu mundo de trevas. Você é como o raio de sol mais brilhante e não queria macula-lo com a minha escuridão. Agora, acredito que minha escuridão é a única coisa que pode protegê-lo.

 _Isso era sério? Sasuke estava basicamente dizendo que tudo aquilo era para proteger Naruto?_ De uma forma absurdamente distorcida e doente, fazia sentido, especialmente quando parava para analisar todas as outras vezes em que o moreno havia demonstrado qualquer tipo de sentimento em relação à Naruto, tudo era mascarado com sarcasmo, ironias e violência.

\- Você sabe que eles virão atrás de mim, né Sasuke? – e esse ‘eles’ não era apenas seus amigos, mas também a Akatsuki.

Com sua mão livre, Sasuke segurou o rosto de Naruto e respondeu – Eles podem tentar, mas agora você pertence a mim, Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse próximo capítulo contém algumas cenas mais fortes, mas eu ainda não estou sentindo necessidade de mudar a classificação de Mature para Explicit. ^-^

_“Agora você pertence a mim, Naruto”_

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Uzumaki Naruto ainda não fazia ideia do quão reveladoras elas realmente eram, mas, por trás da fachada imutável, os olhos negros brilhavam com um fogo que ardia cheio de sentimentos, alguns Naruto conseguia nomear, como determinação, fúria e... _possessividade?_ , outros eram mais crus, primais e fizeram com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo do loiro.

Muitos sentimentos flutuavam nos olhos de topázio, mas enquanto que o maior continuava a ser um mistura de confusão e incerteza, outros, mal contidos durante tantos anos, brilhavam com uma força cada vez maior.

Crescendo em um lugar no qual, aqueles que não o desprezavam abertamente, voltavam olhos frios e indiferentes ao loiro, tudo o que o mesmo sempre quis foi ser reconhecido por essas mesmas pessoas. Em seu coração, sabia que além de um companheiro de time, Sasuke era também uma das primeiras pessoas a reconhecê-lo, a enxergá-lo como sendo algo além do receptáculo da raposa demoníaca. O laço que compartilhavam era um dos mais preciosos, pois o moreno também dividia, e por tanto compreendia, a dor e o desespero de uma infância solitária, sem a presença dos pais ou mesmo amigos.

Ao dizer aquelas palavras, o Uchiha havia trazido à superfície esse desejo profundamente enraizado no coração de Naruto, o de ser olhado, reconhecido, o de pertencer a um lugar. E, naquele momento, Sasuke estava olhando-o fixamente com olhos que queimavam a pele, perfuravam a alma.

\- Sasuke, isso não tem a menos chance de dar certo. Eu não vou, - E o homem menor estreitou os olhos – ficar sob o mesmo teto que aquela cobra venenosa, mesmo que meu time não consiga me achar, eu vou sair, de um jeito ou de outro. – OK, a parte mais racional, ‘inteligente’ (que soava suspeitamente com a Sakura) de sua mente estava gritando para ele calar a boca e ‘jogar o jogo’, afinal, se pretendia escapar daquele lugar, o mais lógico seria fazê-lo de forma que ninguém suspeitasse _tanto_. Mas estar conversando tão perto do pálido fazia com que seu cérebro entrasse em curto e sua língua não escutasse qualquer outra voz, a não ser a da velha competitividade que os dois compartilhavam.

Então, o moreno reagiu da forma mais louca e jamais imaginada ou julgada possível pelo loiro. Sasuke sorriu. Um sorriso tão gentil e doce que era quase assustador. Aproximando sua cabeça de Naruto, até que suas testas se tocaram, fechou os olhos e suspirou – Dobe, como eu senti falta dessa boca que fala mais do que deveria.

_Sem palavras_ era uma forma de descrever a reação de Naruto, mas nada se comparou ao total choque, quase literal, que sofreu quando os olhos negros foram abertos violentamente e igualmente violenta era a boca que comprimia a sua.

O loiro sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue com a batida dos dentes do moreno em contado com seus lábios, mas logo em seguida, uma língua úmida e quente lambia a pequena picada e forçava entrada na sua, automaticamente comprimida. A mão que segurava seu rosto forçou sua mandíbula a abrir e tudo virou de cabeça para baixo quando Uchiha devorou-o com tal força que, sem saber como, já estava com as costas achatadas na cama, um corpo duro e quente que o imobilizou completamente. A mão que segurava seu rosto puxou ambos os braços e os seguraram acima da cabeça, enquanto que a outra se esgueirava por baixo de sua camisa, entrava em contato com seu abdômen e trilhavam os músculos lisos e definidos por baixo da pele bronzeada e sedosa.

Naquele momento, Naruto não conseguia mais respirar, quanto mais pensar ou tentar empurrar Sasuke. Sua cabeça parecia um balão de ar, seu corpo tremia por inteiro, os músculos protestavam dolorosamente enquanto eram estendidos após tantas semanas de inércia. Começou a ver pequenas manchas negras em frente aos olhos.

O moreno estava tão imerso em seu próprio desejo, sua fome que jamais fora saciada, ao contrário, havia multiplicado após tantos anos afastados, que não percebeu quando o loiro parou completamente de responder ao seu toque. Quando seus lábios finalmente deixaram os do outro, respirando ofegantemente, sussurrou – Naruto, você... – e então seus olhos estavam abertos e finalmente registraram a forma inconsciente, presa e ainda tremula, abaixo dele. – Chikushou!

 

 

Dedos longos e finos passeavam languidamente pelas mechas douras. Naruto se sentia relaxado, toda a rigidez e dormência haviam passado e não sentia qualquer ponto dolorido em seu corpo. Havia sonhado, um sonho que era quase uma lembrança dos tempos de genin, quando o time sete corria atrás de gatos fujões, retirava ervas de plantações e executava outras diversas missões que também eram a grande fonte de alegria em sua vida, pois amava passar cada momento delas com seus amigos preciosos. Não queria acordar, estava se sentindo tão quente e confortável, mas algo puxava sua mente e vagarosamente deixou que as pálpebras vibrassem e entreabrissem. Um sentimento de _déjà vu_ tomou conta do loiro, ao perceber que estava, pela terceira vez, encarando um teto distinto dos dois primeiros (não que lembrasse qualquer coisa além da escuridão do primeiro quarto). Arquejou quando flashes de memória perpassaram sua mente, mas antes que pudesse levantar, uma mão firme comprimiu seu tronco.

\- Quieto, Usuratonkachi. – Naruto se virou para a voz e percebeu, com mais um arquejou, que estava com a cabeça em cima do colo de Sasuke, enquanto que o mesmo emaranhava os dedos pálidos nos cachos dourados.

Naruto respirou profundamente, Ok, era hora de parar de entrar em pânico – Quanto tempo dessa vez?

\- Alguns dias. – Respondeu o moreno vagamente. – Kabuto garantiu que acordasse apenas quando seu corpo estivesse completamente recuperado, já que você continuava surtando e colocando preção inadequada ao seu corpo, Dobe.

\- Teme! Quem colocou ‘preção inadequada no meu corpo’, mesmo?! – Retrucou Naruto indignado, indignação que se transformou em vergonha ao observar o puxar dos lábios do homem pálido, que continuava a mexer em seu cabelo.

\- Oh! Bom saber que você ficou consciente tempo suficiente para se lembrar desses pequenos detalhes...

\- Sasuke Teme! – Naruto tentou se levantar novamente, seu rosto estava pegando fogo e provavelmente estava completamente vermelho também. É claro que ele se lembrava! Como poderia esquecer? Nunca havia sido beijado daquela forma, aliás, a única vez em que havia sido beijado fora por esse mesmo idiota convencido, e não chegara nem perto do que havia acontecido agora.

A mão que o havia parado anteriormente o pressionou com mais força para baixo – Não se mexa, Dobe. Deixe seu corpo ‘despertar’ primeiro, ou vai ficar tonto do mesmo jeito que antes. – A voz era calma, mas cheia de preocupação, e os olhos negros queimavam nos seus.

Não havia sentido em argumentar, afinal Sasuke estava realmente certo dessa vez. Então, apesar do calor que ainda sentia presente em suas bochechas, resolveu permanecer imóvel e deixou que seus olhos vagassem pelo quarto.

Este não tinha janelas e a luz avermelhada que iluminava o ambiente vinha de uma pequena lâmpada posicionada próxima à cama. Esta era ainda mais larga que a anterior, estava coberta com lençóis de seda cor de carmim. Havia poucos móveis além da cama e do criado, uma cadeira posta ao lado direito da cama e uma cômoda logo à frente. A parede era pintada de marrom escuro, enquanto que a porta era pintada de preto. No geral, os adjetivos ‘quente’ e ‘escuro’ surgiam em sua mente para descrever o ambiente. A roupa que usava era o mesmo ‘pijama hospitalar’ que havia usada das outras duas vezes. O tecido era leve e solto em seu corpo.

Sasuke continuava a correr os dedos por seu cabelo e Naruto não sabia como pedir para que o mesmo parasse sem criar uma situação ainda mais embaraçosa, por isso resolveu ficar quieto por mais alguns minutos.

\- Acho que já posso me sentar? – Falou o loiro em um tom de pergunta, olhando esperançoso para os olhos negros. Após dar uma pequena risada, o pálido trouxe a mão que estava passando pelos cabelos dourados e a posicionou na nuca de Naruto, enquanto que sua outra mão desceu para a parte inferior do abdômen do homem menor.

\- Muito bem, Dobe. Mas devagar – No final, Naruto foi posicionado pelo moreno na cama, já que as duas mãos, estrategicamente posicionadas, restringiam seus movimentos e não permitiam que o mesmo se levantasse sozinho. – Eu gostaria de leva-lo para comer fora daqui – E a barriga do loiro escolheu esse preciso momento para roncar, Sasuke sorriu... _carinhosamente?_ \-  Kabuto tem alimentado seu corpo através de uma IV, mas acredito que você provavelmente gostaria de ingerir algo mais solido.

Uzumaki olhou para o Uchiha imaginando quais tipos de lavagem cerebrais foram infligidas no mesmo, pois aqueles sorrisos gentis e atitude preocupada e carinhosa simplesmente não encaixavam na fachada fria e distante que era tão comumente ostentada pelo mesmo. Em um tom que saiu mais desconfiado e incerto do que gostaria de admitir, respondeu:

\- Claro, Sasuke.

\- Mas há uma condição. – E nisso o pálido retirou as mãos do corpo do loiro para, ao colocar a mão direita dentro da manga da mão esquerda, retirar um colar de couro negro que deveria ter uns cinco centímetros de largura. – Você só poderá sair desse quarto se me deixar colocar esse colar em volta do seu pescoço.

\- O que?! Isso é uma maldita coleira, Teme! Não vou colocar essa merda de jeito nenhum!!

Após soltar um suspiro cansado, o moreno contrapôs – Você percebe, Dobe, que eu poderia tê-la colocado em você enquanto ainda estava inconsciente, certo? Mas eu queria que você aceitasse e entendesse que, a partir de agora, você não vai a qualquer outro lugar fora desse quarto sem a presença desse material em volta do seu pescoço. A escolha de ficar preso nesse quarto, sem ver a luz do sol, ou andar livremente, mas com esse colar em torno do seu pescoço, vai ser sua. Particularmente eu preferiria mantê-lo para sempre nesse quarto, apenas para os meus olhos...

E aquela chama estava de volta nos olhos de ônix, Naruto engoliu ruidosamente, ele tinha que tomar uma decisão agora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/Non-Con nesse capítulo!

Os raios de sol eram filtrados pela copa da árvore aos pés da qual Naruto encontrava-se sentado. A pressão do colar em volta de seu pescoço era uma constante recordação do que havia acontecido, do que havia concordado. Ainda conseguia sentir a sensação dos dedos frios que o colocaram em seu pescoço, e dos olhos negros que olharam para o colar com algo próximo a euforia.

As atitudes de Sasuke eram completamente incompreensíveis aos olhos do loiro, inconscientemente levava os dedos aos lábios sentindo uma espécie de sensação fantasma nos mesmos. Mas por mais louca que toda aquela situação parecesse decidiu que por hora iria jogar de acordo com as regras do moreno, afinal não duvidava de que o mesmo iria tranca-lo naquele quarto se não concordasse em usar aquela “coleira”.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava fora do esconderijo subterrâneo, ao ar livre e completamente sozinho. Após colocar o colar em Naruto, Sasuke o havia levado a uma sala espaçosa, cheia de cadeiras e mesas compridas, trouxera duas tigelas com algo que parecia ser um tipo de caldo, afirmando que, por hora, o loiro teria de se contentar com uma alimentação mais leve. Os dois haviam comido em silencio e, com sua visão periférica, Naruto observava o moreno olhando-o atentamente enquanto comia. Após terem terminado a refeição, Sasuke o havia dispensado, indicando a saída do composto e informando que Naruto estava livre para andar por onde quisesse, contanto que não se afastasse por mais de 5 quilômetros da entrada do esconderijo.

Já havia checado por traços de chakra e aparentemente não havia ninguém o escoltando. Estava completamente sozinho. Tomado pela curiosidade resolveu testar o quão rápido seus captores iriam encontrá-lo e armazenar tal conhecimento para um futuro plano de fuga, por isso casualmente levantou-se e começou a andar pela floresta que cercava a entrada pela qual havia passado. Já estava caminhando por um bom tempo, e pelas suas contas, estava a cerca de uns 6 quilômetros do esconderijo e nada havia acontecido, não conseguia sentir nenhuma presença se aproximando, ou qualquer tipo de sinal de alerta.

_Ok, por que isso não é nada suspeito_. Sua respiração estava começando a ficar ofegante, mas acreditou que fosse efeito de tantos dias passados com seu corpo em total inércia, até que uma pressão cada vez maior em torno de seu pescoço o alertou para a compressão anormal que o colar negro fazia entorno do mesmo.

O loiro parou e tentou afrouxar a tira negra com as mãos, mas ela apertou ainda mais de forma que pontos negros começaram a dançar em frente aos seus olhos. Caiu de joelhos arfando e então percebeu uma presença se aproximando de seu corpo.

\- Isso foi mais rápido do que eu imaginava, Usuratonkachi.

\- S-ssss – Apenas um silvo saiu de seus lábios, estava perdendo a consciência e, a última coisa que registrou foi os pés de Sasuke caminhando em direção ao seu corpo.

 

 

 

Pouco tempo depois, quando finalmente recobrou sua consciência, Naruto se deparou novamente dentro do quarto escuro e sem janelas. Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira aos pés da cama e o olhava atentamente.

\- Entaaão... Eu posso explicar. – O homem menor começou.

\- hum... – Foi a resposta que recebeu. A atenção de Naruto foi dirigida para um anel que não havia notado anteriormente e que adornava o dedo do moreno. Era prateado, com uma pedra negra e brilhante no topo, com o dedo indicador, sem tirar os olhos de Naruto, Sasuke acariciava a pedra e a mesma começou a apresentar um brilho avermelhado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que observava a cena, o loiro sentiu algo quente se espalhando pelo seu corpo. O ponto central era em seu pescoço, mas as chamas quentes logo percorriam e engolfavam-no ao ponto de estar arfando em poucos minutos.

\- Sa-sasuke, o que.... Ahh.... o que você-ugh! – Naquele momento, Naruto mal conseguia formar um pensamento coerente, havia uma sensação estranha, desconfortável, mas não de toda ruim, se concentrando na parte inferior de seu abdome.

Sasuke parou de tocar a pedra de seu anel, que agora continha um brilho avermelhado contínuo, se levantou e caminhou até Naruto. Com movimentos suaves e precisos, sentou-se na cama e segurou o rosto, agora vermelho e suado, do loiro. Os olhos negros se fixaram nos olhos dilatados de topázio, exigindo a atenção do loiro, que começava a se contorcer na cama.

\- Eu esperava que você tentasse algo idiota, mas não tão cedo. – e os dedos longos e pálidos acariciaram delicadamente as bochechas escarradas e Naruto, sem perceber, fez um barulho que era uma mistura de gemido com grunhido.

\- Não... fugindo... testando... – Tentou o loiro entre arquejos.

Sasuke estava começando a respirar de forma mais pronunciada, a imagem diante de seus olhos estava começando a afetá-lo. Naruto estava se transformando em uma bagunça suada, vermelha e sem ar. Pequenos ruídos começavam a escapar dos lábios do mesmo e a tenda que se forma em seus shorts também não passou despercebida ao moreno.

\- Foi bom, de certa forma. Agora você já sabe o que acontece se você se afastar de mim. – Com sua mão livre, sendo a mesma que continha o anel, Sasuke trilhou com os dedos a tira preta – Isso não é um simples colar, Dobe. O que você tem em volta do seu pescoço é também um transmissor de chakra que recebe impulsos do meu chakra que é canalizado através do anel em meu dedo. Basicamente, eu sei onde você está e tenho, de certa forma, controle sobre o seu corpo, a partir do momento em que através das correntes de chakra eu posso influenciar seu sistema nervoso, que basicamente controla as funções do seu corpo.

“Agora, por exemplo, eu estou fazendo com que seu corpo seja bombardeado por hormônios e sensações que produzem prazer. Mas... – e nisso o brilho avermelhado do anel começou a ser substituído por outro azulado e os pequenos ruídos que saíam de Naruto logo viram gritos estridentes – posso facilmente substituir essas sensações por algo não tão prazeroso...”

Os gritos de Naruto não duraram sequer um minuto inteiro, pois logo em seguida todo o fogo que o envolvia desapareceu e o deixou apenas com um eco.

As sensações foram tão intensas e contraditórias que Naruto passou alguns minutos apenas respirando e tentando recobrar seu equilíbrio. As palavras de Sasuke finalmente filtraram em sua mente e foi com choque que percebeu a mão pálida que agora passeava pelas mechas douradas.

Tomado por um sentimento de revolta e traição, Naruto arrancou a mão de Sasuke e, com um movimento preciso e rápido, acertou o mesmo com um soco bem colocado.

\- SASUKE! Você tem ideia do quão doente você soa agora?! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?! Nós somos companheiros de time! Mesmo que toda a sua lealdade tenha desaparecido eu esperava que você tratasse com o mínimo de respeito os seus amigos!

Sasuke se virou novamente na direção de Naruto, lambendo o lábio partido e simplesmente ficou parado observando o loiro. Reação que só fez com que a raiva borbulhasse e, rosnando, com os punhos cerrados, Naruto estava prestes a atacar o moreno novamente quando de repente se viu achatado na cama, seus movimentos completamente restritos pelo corpo que estava sobre ele. O rosto a meros centímetros do seu, com a expressão fria, mas com olhos queimando, Sasuke respondeu suavemente:

\- Eu sou leal à minha vingança, Naruto, e sempre fui. Konoha, o time 7, companheiros, amigos, nada disso importa para mim, tudo o que eu sou é uma arma cujo único objetivo é destruir o responsável pela destruição do meu clã.

“Mas você... – E nesse momento as feições do moreno suavizaram e seus olhos tinham um brilho de admiração e carinho que fizeram com que o coração do loiro pulasse uma batida - Você não foi algo que eu esperava encontrar e por mais que eu tentasse quebrar os laços que nos unia eu simplesmente não conseguia... não conseguia abrir mão do único raio de luz que iluminava a escuridão que envolvia a minha vida. E então decidi que esse laço seria o único que eu não deixaria.

Naruto estava literalmente de boca aberta, sentia seu coração batendo furiosamente enquanto que seu cérebro entrava em total curto, até que as próximas palavras de Sasuke acabaram de destruir qualquer função cognitiva que ainda restava dentro dele.

“ Naruto, se você acha que eu sou doente tenha certeza que a fonte é você... Ou talvez seja justamente o contrário e você na verdade é meu remédio...” – Sasuke fechou os centímetros de distancia que separava sua boca da de Naruto, aproveitando que o loiro ainda mantinha a sua aberta não perdeu tempo em mapear a mesma com sua língua.

Ao contrário do último beijo que compartilharam, esse era gentil e cuidadoso. Naruto estava completamente parado e, antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu aquele fogo tomando conta de seu corpo. Uma pequena parte de seu cérebro que ainda estava consciente queria arrancar Sasuke dele e soca-lo até que algum senso comum fosse absorvido pelo Teme. Conseguia entender o sentimento do moreno, pois era algo que também compartilhava. Juntamente com Iruka Sensei, Sasuke foi uma das primeiras pessoas a reconhecer sua existência, ele era seu companheiro de time, seu rival, seu irmão. Mas a forma com a qual o moreno estava lidando com isso era absurda, para dizer o mínimo.

Por mais que seu cérebro comandasse determinada reação, seu corpo se recusava a responder, pois se sentia quente, dolorido e necessitado e, enquanto que mentalmente repudiasse a forma com a qual Sasuke o tocava, seu corpo inicialmente respondia complacente desesperado por aquele mesmo toque.

O beijo se tornava cada vez mais profundo e exigente e, por mais que Naruto tentasse não participar, depois da língua de Sasuke continuar insistentemente a provocá-lo, acabou agindo por instinto e sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo quando, ao tocar a língua de Sasuke com a sua, o mesmo chupou-a para dentro de sua própria boca.

Enquanto devora sua boca, Sasuke, com uma de suas mãos, soltou o próprio obi e o utilizou para amarrar as mãos de Naruto na cabeceira da cama. Encerrou o beijo e sentou-se encima das pernas de Naruto, restringindo completamente os movimentos do loiro, que arquejava e tentava, em vão, puxar as mãos livre.

\- Sasuke, não, por favor... – Naquele momento já não se importava mais em implorar, os olhos que o devoravam possuíam um brilho quase lunático que o assustava mais do que queria admitir. – Você não precisa fazer isso... Por favor...

Uma kunai apareceu nas mãos de Sasuke e todos os movimentos de Naruto cessaram, até mesmo sua respiração parou por alguns segundos. Com movimentos rápidos e precisos, Sasuke cortou a roupa que Naruto estava usando e, em poucos segundos, o loiro estava completamente nu, e uma coloração avermelhada se espalhou por todo seu rosto, descendo pelo seu peito. Ele virou o rosto, se sentindo completamente exposto, mas percebeu como os olhos de Sasuke percorriam seu corpo e as chamas que viu dentro dos poços negros eram cheias de sentimentos escuros e quentes. Naruto sentiu sua visão começar a nublar, mas forçou as lágrimas de volta.

Sasuke despiu a parte superior de sua roupa e, com suas mãos, boca e língua mapeou o corpo bronzeado que estava embaixo do seu. Seu anel brilhava novamente com a mesma cor avermelhada e o corpo de Naruto reagia ao estimulo, mas o pânico que tomava o loiro era tão grande que os efeitos eram suavizados de forma que ainda conseguia, através de arquejos, continuar pedindo que Sasuke parasse, enquanto este o ignorava facilmente.

Logo as palavras foram substituídas por grunhidos, gemidos e gritos, enquanto o corpo do loiro era apertado, revirado, chupado, mordido. Sasuke fez coisas com o seu corpo que Naruto só sabia devido aos livros do Ero Sennin, mas que o chocaram completamente.

O primeiro orgasmo que foi arrancado de Naruto veio rápido e inesperadamente, enquanto Sasuke ainda procurava tocar e sentir todas as partes disponíveis do corpo do loiro. O segundo veio quando o moreno havia tomado seu membro entre os lábios e o chupava enquanto trabalhava dedos molhados e escorregadios dentro de Naruto. Naquele momento, o homem menor era uma bagunça de gemidos, arquejos e lágrimas que desciam copiosamente por sua face.

Sasuke foi surpreendentemente gentil e carinhoso ao toma-lo. Seus movimentos eram lentos e profundos, e no início observava atentamente as feições de Naruto em busca de qualquer sinal de dor. Quando o terceiro orgasmo tomou Naruto, seu grito soou mais como um soluço desesperado e o mesmo se sentiu incrivelmente grato quando sentiu a inconsciência tomando-o.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuuito tempo depois.... Yay! Voltei!  
> Tempo + Vida + Inspiração = dois anos de espera.  
> Mas estou cheia de energia agora e pretendo recuperar o tempo perdido! O lado positivo é que resolvi expandir um pouco a história e aprofundar alguns aspectos do drama, além de trabalhar mais com alguns personagens. Inicialmente ia focar apenas na relação Naruto/Sasuke, mas senti que a história ficaria muuuuuito superficial e não conseguiria abordar todos os pontos que queria dentro dessa fic, afinal estou escrevendo ela justamente porque queria ler algo nesse estilo e não achava nada que refletisse minhas ideias.  
> No geral, o número de capítulos irá aumentar um pouco, vou escrever sobre algumas perspectivas diferentes, algumas tags serão adicionadas, assim como mais personagens irão aparecer, além de alguns outros pares s2  
> Vou tentar postar o máximo possível antes de voltar a trabalhar (#férias)!
> 
> PS: Sem beta reader nesse cap! Se tiver algum erro grotesco, por favor, avisem que irei concertar!  
> PPS: Acho q ficou um pouco menor q os anteriores, mas já estou com o próximo em mente!

As longas pestanas, quase douradas, tremeluziram quando lentamente Naruto começou a recobrar a consciência. Sentiu seu corpo acordar aos poucos, a sensação da cama macia em sua pele, e seus músculos lentamente recobrando sua força, a letargia começando a dissipar-se. Espreguiçou-se e arquejou, não contendo o grunhido de dor que deixou seus lábios.

\- Chikushou! Ugh!! – Se enrolou em posição fetal enquanto esperava a onda de espasmos passar por seu corpo.

Tudo doía, parecia ter sido atingido novamente por Chidori e todos os seus músculos protestavam contra qualquer movimento. Acalmou sua respiração e começou a analisar sua situação, abrindo novamente os olhos, percebeu que estava no quarto sem janelas, sozinho e sem roupas. As memórias do dia anterior (ou seria o mesmo dia?) começaram a voltar e, ao lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, do que Sasuke havia feito, sentiu todo seu corpo ser tomado por uma onda gelada, todos os seus músculos travaram e sua respiração ficou suspensa por alguns segundos.

 _O que diabos foi aquilo?_ No pouco tempo que havia passado com Sasuke sentiu que não reconhecia nenhum traço do antigo companheiro de equipe. As palavras, atitudes e sentimentos demonstrados pelo moreno eram incompreensíveis. Sasuke parecia estar... Mas não era possível!

Naruto não sabia o que pensar, se sentia emocionalmente dormente. Podem ter se passado vários minutos, talvez horas, enquanto o loiro continuava congelado na mesma posição, com olhos vagos e pensamentos vazios até que finalmente foi sobressaltado pelo barulho na fechadura da porta de seu quarto. Sentou-se rapidamente e observou com uma expressão vazia quando Kabuto, segurando uma bandeja coberta entrou no quarto.

\- Bom dia, Naruto-kun. – O ninja de cabelos prateados observava o loiro enquanto entrava no quarto e, após depositar a bandeja ao lado de Naruto na cama, suspirou dizendo – Já disse mais de uma vez ao Sasuke-kun para deixa-lo sossegado enquanto seu corpo se recupera, mas cada vez que você melhora ele faz alguma coisa e voltamos para ao início. Coma por favor, e também trouxe uma pomada anestésica para você aplicar em qualquer região dolorida em seu corpo.

Naruto apenas olhava para Kabuto sem demonstrar qualquer reação ao que escutara. O ninja médico olhou atentamente, notando os diversos hematomas que cobriam a pele bronzeada assim como as marcar de dentes e alguns arranhões que iam desaparecendo ainda sob o olhar de Kabuto. O poder de cura da Kyuubi era sem a menor dúvida eficaz, mas havia um limite para o mesmo, assim como restrições físicas. Mais que uma pomada para os machucados externos, Kabuto sentiu que a mente do loiro estava ainda mais machucada que o corpo e precisava desesperadamente de tratamento.

 Suspirou novamente, nada que pudesse remediar aqui. Sasuke estava completamente obcecado pelo loiro. Desde a época do exame chunin Kabuto já notara a forte ligação entre os dois ninjas, no entanto, desde que se juntara a Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto notou que o comportamento de Sasuke se tornava cada vez mais obsessivo com o passar dos anos. Naruto pode ter obstinadamente tentado encontrar e salvar o moreno, por muitas vezes assustando as pessoas a sua volta com a tamanha determinação que tinha. Sasuke, no entanto, transcendeu todas as ações do loiro, a única diferença é que o mesmo não gritava para todas as nações ninjas que iria ‘salvar Naruto’ – ou no caso do moreno ‘prendê-lo a seu lado e nunca deixá-lo ir’ – Sua presença era como uma sobra negra que seguia cada passo do jinchurike, ele sempre sabia exatamente onde o loiro estava, com quem e fazendo o que. Quando Naruto foi salvar o Kazekage das garras da Akatsuki, com Orochimaru-sama ou sem Orochimaru-sama tentando pará-lo, Kabuto realmente achou que Sasuke iria queimar e destruir tudo a sua frente até alcançar o loiro. Foi apenas a menção do plano de obter Naruto permanentemente que parou Sasuke. Plano esse que havia sido desenvolvido por ele e Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru-sama, inclusive, havia mudado muito desde a época em que o conhecera. Apesar de ainda sonhar em obter a imortalidade, o sannin não estava mais interessado em tomar o corpo de Sasuke para isso. Kabuto não sabia ao certo o que mudara na mente de Orochimaru, mas sabia que de alguma forma isso se baseava no relacionamento entre Sasuke e Naruto, mais precisamente na total devoção e obsessão que o moreno demonstrara ao passar dos anos. Mesmo com o sonho de vingar seu clã, Sasuke continuava a sempre manter-se informado sobre o loiro, usando inclusive os contatos de Orochimaru-sama para isso. Kabuto achou por um tempo que ou Orochimaru iria explorar a situação como um ponto de fraqueza contra Sasuke ou que ele iria tentar anular essa obsessão com o loiro fazendo com que o ódio de Sasuke pelo irmão se sobressaísse a qualquer outro sentimento ou pessoa. Afinal, o objetivo de Orochimaru-sama era obter o Sharingan para si.

Na verdade, o que Kabuto presenciou fez com que o mesmo parasse para refletir um pouco mais sobre toda a situação, em especial sobre o próprio Orochimaru. Demorou muito tempo para que o ninja médico identificasse a emoção que brilhava nos olhos do sannin toda vez que observava Sasuke pensando e procurando informações sobre o paradeiro do loiro ou lia os relatórios proporcionados por seus espiões que o seguiam através da nação ninja.

Arrependimento. Desejo.

Ainda mais complexa que a identificação dos sentimentos foi o entendimento e associação dos mesmos. Arrependimento do que? Desejo de que? Por alguns meses Kabuto chegou a cogitar a possibilidade do homem mais velho ter algum tipo de desejo relacionado a Naruto, especialmente devido a forma com que os olhos do mesmo brilhavam ao ler os relatórios sobre a viagem e treinamento do mesmo. O que faria sentido quando pensava no fato da não repressão, até encorajamento, da tendência obsessiva de Sasuke pesquisar e se informar sobre cada passo de Naruto. Com relação ao arrependimento, talvez Orochimaru-sama quisesse ter adquirido o loiro também, quando Sasuke se juntou a ele. Foi em uma tarde, a não muito tempo atrás que Kabuto finalmente compreendeu o que estava presenciando, quando finalmente teve coragem suficiente e perguntou a Orochimaru-sama quando o mesmo pretendia tomar o corpo de Sasuke para si.

 

 

_\- Não pretendo tomar o corpo de Sasuke ou de qualquer outro ninja. Na verdade, quero que comece os preparativos para que eu retorne para o meu corpo original._

_-Orochimaru-sama?! Eu não entendo..._

_\- Kabuto, o mais difícil nesse mundo é saber identificar quando nossos sonhos se tornam pesadelos e quando esses pesadelos devoram tudo que era belo e importante em nossas vidas. Sasuke-kun tem seus próprios pesadelos para alcançar, mas não está deixando que os mesmos engulam a pouca luz que ainda resta em sua vida.... Eu me pergunto se ainda consigo recuperar a luz que preenchia a minha vida dentro de toda as trevas que a cerca agora. Mas se for muito tarde para mim, vou fazer tudo dentro do meu alcance para que não seja para ele..._

Desde então, Kabuto entendeu que, quando Orochimaru-sama olhava para Sasuke ele, na verdade, enxergava a si próprio. O que Kabuto ainda tentava descobrir é qual seria a fonte de luz que o Senin queria recuperar....

\- Naruto-kun, há uma alavanca na parede ao lado que, ao pressionada para baixo, abre um compartimento onde você encontrará roupas que lhe sirvam. Há também uma porta do outro lado onde há pequeno banheiro. Fique à vontade para utilizar o que precisar nesse quarto. Há um pequeno botão ao lado da porta, se precisar de alguma coisa é só o aperta que virei pessoalmente ajuda-lo.

Naruto pareceu finalmente sair do estupor em que se encontrava e perguntou a Kabuto:

\- Não posso sair? – Kabuto percebeu o movimento, talvez inconsciente do loiro, de tocar o colar negro que cercava seu pescoço, assim como o medo e fleches de desespero que brilhavam nos olhos do mesmo. O médico ninja tentou imediatamente tranquilizar Naruto, não seria nada bom se Sasuke encontrasse Naruto em algum tipo de surto histérico. O moreno era assustador quando o loiro não estava bem (mesmo quando ele mesmo era a fonte do problema)

\- É claro que você pode sair, Naruto-kun! Mas como seu médico estou restringindo seus movimentos por hoje. Descanso e recuperação são obrigatórios! Amanhã você me agradecerá quando estiver completamente recuperado! – “Isso se Sasuke-kun deixa-lo em paz hoje”, acrescentou mentalmente Kabuto enquanto sorria calmamente. – Mais tarde trarei alguns livros para distraí-lo.

O homem de cabelos acinzentados se levantou, fez uma pequena mesura e se retirou do quarto, deixando para trás um Naruto completamente chocado.

_É oficial, entrei em algum tipo de realidade paralela e todos a minha volta então loucos!_

Respirando profundamente, Naruto resolveu compartimentar seus pensamentos e emoções naquele momento. Tudo que acontecera na noite passada foi deixado eu um recanto escuro de sua mente, se continuasse a debater todas as emoções e pensamentos relacionados a Sasuke naquele momento sentia que iria explodir. Por isso, começou com os problemas mais simples e imediatos a serem resolvidos. Comeria primeiro, porque parecia que havia um buraco em seu estomago, em seguida tentaria tomar um banho, se vestir e aplicar a pomada que Kabuto havia deixado. Só de pensar onde exatamente teria que aplicá-la já lhe dava calafrios.... Uma coisa de cada vez, e por fim, lidaria com Sasuke quando chegasse a hora, se tentaria soca-lo até a morte, ou entraria em total pânico ainda não era certo. Naruto não conseguia entender seus próprios sentimentos no momento, pois eram tantos e tão conflituosos que quase o paralisavam. Traição, angustia, tristeza, batiam de frente com todo a preocupação, compreensão e amor que sempre sentira pelo menino, agora homem, que sempre considerara um irmão.

Mas não pensaria nisso agora...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo será escrito a partir da perspectiva do Sasuke, quem leu provavelmente notou que tenho intenção de fazer Orochimaru/Jiraya. Pessoa aqui leu várias fics com os dois e simplesmente se apaixonou com o ship. Não vai ser nada explicito, talvez até one-sided por parte do Orochimaru, mas vou seguir nessa vibe. Kkkkk  
> Tentarei postar o próximo cap até o próximo final de semana!  
> Inté!  
> XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s POV. Acabei colocando uma cena bem grande de flashback, que é toda a parte em itálico

\- Sasuke-kun, sua cara está muito assustadora agora... – Orochimaru comentou. Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira posicionada a frente de uma fresta cavada na rocha e que dava para a floresta que rodeava a base subterrânea do esconderijo H. Visto por fora, o local onde se encontrava lembrava uma montanha que se erguia por cima das copas das árvores.

O moreno podia imaginar que Orochimaru não estava exagerando, tinha vontade de bater repetidamente com a cabeça na parede, afinal sentia que não existia ninguém mais idiota e imperdoável naquele momento. Onde estava todo o controle e frieza com que conduzira sua vida até agora?

O que acontecera na noite passada foi um erro o qual Sasuke não sabia ao certo se poderia concertar. Todo instante que passava na presença de Naruto parecia turvar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Queria toca-lo, prendê-lo em seus braços e jamais deixa-lo ir. Todos esses anos observando o loiro de longe, lendo sobre seus avanços, que tipo de treinamento tinha sob os cuidados de Jiraya. Muitos dos espiões ninjas eram diretos e curtos em seus relatórios. Sasuke sempre preferira e ao mesmo tempo odiara ler os relatórios que vinham de estalajadeiros, prostitutas, vendedores, fazendeiros que eram subornados por Orochimaru. Suas observações não eram voltadas para informações técnicas, mas sim para detalhes pessoais que cercavam a vida de Naruto.

Os estalajadeiros geralmente reportavam a ligação que Naruto e Jiraya tinham, tendo certeza de que os dois eram pai e filho viajando, como o pai era cuidadoso e afetuoso e como o filho era cheio de vida e se metia constantemente em confusões. Sasuke gostava dos estalajadeiros porque esses lhe davam uma visão próxima dos laços que Naruto criara com seu sensei. Aquele que nunca conhecera os pais agora tinha uma relação tão forte com seu mentor quanto a de qualquer outra de pai e filho. O moreno sentira seu coração aliviar sabendo que mais alguém se importava e cuidava de Naruto enquanto ele mesmo não podia.

Uchiha odiava e ao mesmo tempo se tranquilizava com os relatos proporcionados pelas prostitutas. Com o passar dos anos, não havia uma sequer que não elogiasse a beleza do loiro, o corpo forte e como o mesmo era incrivelmente fofo quando estava ruborizado. Sasuke tinha vontade de caçar cada uma delas e lhes arrancar os olhos. Como ousavam olhar e cobiçar aquilo que era dele!? Ao mesmo tempo, o fato de nenhuma delas ser capaz de seduzir Uzumaki o tranquilizara e acalmara.

Naruto era dele e de mais ninguém. O fato de que o loiro estava mais preocupado em treinar e ficar mais forte com o intuito de reencontrar e ‘salvar’ Sasuke do que ceder aos encantos das mulheres que se ofereciam proporcionava um grande sentimento de satisfação a Sasuke.

Os vendedores e fazendeiros sempre enalteciam a gentileza e prestatividade de Naruto. Como o mesmo estava sempre disposto a ajudar aqueles que precisavam e como estava sempre sorrindo.

É claro que Sasuke sabia que na maior parte do tempo o sorriso estampado no rosto de Naruto não passava de uma máscara que protegia o loiro da dor que o mundo o proporcionava.

Sasuke odiava Konoha com grande paixão. Seu irmão pode ter destruído seu clã e com toda certeza Sasuke iria vingar sua família, mas onde estavam os ninjas de Konoha quando o massacre do Clã Uchiha acontecera? Onde estava as autoridades de Konoha que julgaram que uma pequena criança era madura suficiente para morar sozinha, quando a mesma mal podia diferenciar um alimento consumível de um estragado e era constantemente atormentada ou completamente evitada pelos moradores da vila. Sasuke sofrera muito, mas ainda tivera uma infância com familiares amorosos e, ao perde-los, ainda tinha o respeito da vila. Naruto nunca tivera nada até entrar para o time 7.

Sasuke jamais permitirá que Naruto volte para Konoha sozinho, jamais permitirá que alguém machuque ou ofenda Naruto novamente. Ele será o escudo, a barreira entre Naruto e a escuridão e ódio do mundo.

Mas é justamente aí que se encontra o problema de Sasuke. Ele defenderia e protegeria Naruto do mundo, mas quem protegeria o loiro de Sasuke? Essa sempre fora uma das maiores preocupações de Sasuke e um dos principais motivos que o impediram de pedir que o loiro deixasse Konoha com ele tantos anos atrás. O que acontecera no dia anterior fora imperdoável de diversas formar e, no entanto, Sasuke sabia que não conseguiria se controlar se fosse apresentado com o mesmo tipo de situação.

Uchiha Sasuke precisava de Naruto mais do que precisava vingar seu próprio clã.

Essa não foi uma conclusão fácil de lidar e reconhecer. Chegara a passar mais de meses sem ler os relatórios trazidos sobre o loiro para provar a si mesmo que Itachi sempre seria, talvez não o único, mas o principal foco da existência de Sasuke. O que conseguiu provar é que sem constantes informações sobre o paradeiro e segurança de Naruto suas taxas de assassinatos e explosões de violência aumentavam exponencialmente.

Quando finalmente decidiu ler os relatos – acreditando que tudo o que havia sentido e feito nos últimos meses eram um bom sinal, afinal seu próprio irmão havia dito que o que lhe faltava era ódio, logo matanças indiscriminadas e destruição eram um bom sinal – descobriu que se perdesse Naruto, não lhe importaria mais Itachi, Konoha, seu clã, nada. Pois a dor que sentiria o destruiria por completo. Sentiu uma pequena pontada desse sentimento de total desespero quando leu o relatório que reportava o acidente que Naruto e Jiraya tiveram quando os dois tentavam explorar o poder da Kyuubi.

Saber que Naruto fora quase consumido pela raposa e que, até o último relatório que tinha em mãos, ainda estava em coma e sem previsão de retomar a consciência deixou o moreno em estado quase catatônico por vários minutos até que algo estalou dentro dele e, quando deu por si, já estava a meio caminho do local onde Naruto se encontrava e deixara uma fileira de corpos pelo caminho de ninjas enviados por Orochimaru para pará-lo, sendo que o Sannin fora o único capaz de restringir Sasuke.

O moreno ainda acha que o que realmente o fez parar naquele dia foi a pequena luz de desespero nos olhos de seu mentor e além de suas palavras. Orochimaru prometera que exigiria constantes atualizações sobre a situação dos dois ninjas inconscientes e que se a situação dos mesmos deteriorasse ele pessoalmente ajudaria Sasuke a reaver os dois.

Sasuke se surpreendeu tanto com a promessa de Orochimaru que se acalmou e decidiu esperar por notícias. Sasuke não se importava com Jiraya, ele se importava que a morte de Jiraya faria com que Naruto sofresse.

Quando teve calma e controle sobre suas emoções, parou para analisar as atitudes do Sannin e constatou que as mesmas estavam cada vez mais estranhas com o passar dos anos. Uchiha entendia o interesse que Orochimaru poderia ter em seguir os passos de Naruto, afinal o loiro conectava-se com a Akatsuki, que se conectava com o sharingan de Itachi. Mas era mais que isso...

O fervor com que o homem mais velho lia as cartas e relatórios que chegavam sobre Naruto em sua viajem beiravam o fervor com que o próprio Sasuke as lia. Sasuke lembra-se que resolveu voltar a ler os relatórios sobre o paradeiro de Naruto no dia que o fez devido ao comportamento completamente excêntrico do Sannin após lê-los. Orochimaru rondara os tuneis da base secreta N como se os demônios estivessem em seus calcanhares. Além do brilho maníaco nos olhos do mesmo.

Ainda conseguia ouvir Orochimaru exclamando a sua frente, no dia que perdera o controle e fora reaver Naruto, sob a chuva torrencial e os raios que partiam o céu...

 

 

 

_\- Nós vamos busca-los, Sasuke! Se a situação piorar nós vamos busca-los, e não vamos deixar que os dois jamais saiam do nosso lado!_

_O brilho maníaco nos olhos de Orochimaru fizeram com que Sasuke parasse e realmente escutasse o que o homem mais velho estava dizendo. Seus próprios olhos refletiam a loucura que borbulhava em sua mente e coração e, quando o próximo estrondo de trovão apareceu, Sasuke saiu do estupor assassino em que estava e apenas concordou com a cabeça._

_Dias depois, quando finalmente receberam notícias de que ambos os ninjas da folha estavam finalmente acordados e se recuperando, Sasuke foi até o escritório de Orochimaru e falou com uma expressão fria e calculada:_

_\- Mesmo tendo se recuperado, ainda quero busca-lo._

_Orochimaru olhou para o moreno por um longo tempo, muitas emoções passaram pelos olhos do mesmo, rápidas demais para que Uchiha pudesse defini-las._

_\- Eu vou ajuda-lo – Respondeu o Sannin em tom sério e definitivo._

_\- O que você vai querer em troca? Já lhe prometi meu corpo em troca da vingança contra meu irmão e Naruto não estava nos termos iniciais._

_\- Sasuke-kun, o que é mais importante para você? Vou te dar duas opções e você deve escolher uma: Me dê o seu corpo e prometo que ninguém, nem Akatsuki, seu irmão ou Konoha jamais machucará Naruto-kun novamente. Prometo que irei protege-lo e, quando encontrar o caminho para a imortalidade, prometo dá-la ao Naruto-kun. OU. Me dê seu corpo e prometo destruir Itachi e toda a Akatsuki com nossos poderem unidos. Escolha. Qual é mais importante para você?_

_Orochimaru acreditara que o moreno iria no mínimo demorar algum tempo para responder, demonstrar uma reação de incredulidade com relação aos termos e, por fim, escolher a segunda opção. Ele próprio escolhera a segunda opção quando fora sua hora. Suas ambições e sonhos sempre ocuparam o primeiro lugar em sua vida, seres humanos traem, morrem, são inúteis, empecilhos que só atrapalham e proporcionam ‘emoções’ que servem para enfraquecer._

_A resposta imediata de Sasuke deixou o Sannin completamente paralisado por vários minutos enquanto Sasuke o observava_

_\- Naruto, eu escolho Naruto. Com esse corpo você irá protege-lo de toda as trevas desse mundo. É essa minha escolha._

_Para Sasuke essa escolha havia se tornado óbvia desde o instante em que pensara que havia perdido Naruto para sempre. Sentia uma decepção e grande vergonha ao pensar que jamais vingaria seu clã. Ao mesmo tempo, apenas a ideia de viver em um mundo onde Naruto não exista mais fez com seu coração batesse descontroladamente e uma vontade de destruir tudo e todos em seu caminho dominasse sua mente. Lembrava-se claramente das palavras finais que Kakashi Sensei lhe dissera: **“Aqueles que seguem o caminho da vingança, nunca acabam bem. Você só se destrói e, ainda que tenha sucesso, você se vinga e o que sobrará com isso? Nada. Um vazio”**_

_Quando Orochimaru finalmente falou, foi em um tom tão suave e cheio de tristeza que Sasuke arquejou._

_\- Sempre achei que o destino era uma entidade que tinha grande prazer em fazer com que cada geração sofra e cometa os mesmos erros da anterior. A pessoa amada morre e deixa seu amante para trás desolado ou com sede de vingança, os pais que se sacrificam por suas crianças e as mesmas crescem desoladas e maltratadas, os irmãos que se amam e morrem um pelo outro, os amigos tolos que nunca nos abandonam mesmo quando despedaçamos vez após vez seus sentimentos._

_“Sasuke-kun, o mundo, o destino, sempre foi cruel com a vida. É um ciclo de dor que se repete continuamente. Meu sonho sempre foi quebrar esse ciclo, criar um mundo onde não haveria sacrifícios, mortes inúteis por caprichos humanos._

_“Recentemente me dei conte de que, no final, eu apenas entrei no ciclo como qualquer outro ser humano, sendo mais um brinquedo nas mãos do destino. Achei que sua geração estava seguindo o mesmo padrão que a minha havia deixado, ambições diferentes, finais iguais..._

_“Eu invejo você, Sasuke-kun. Você teve a força de abandonar sua ambição para proteger aquele que você ama, coisa que eu não tive.... No entanto, você apenas troca de estrada e segue por outro caminho traçado pelo destino, o de sacrifício por aqueles que você ama..._

_O estrondo que o contato entre o punho de Orochimaru e a mesma quase fez com que o moreno saltasse._

_\- Não permitirei! Não dessa vez!_

_Levantando-se da cadeira em que ocupava, Orochimaru ficou diante de Sasuke com a expressão de seriedade e determinação e disse:_

_\- Não quero que a história se repita novamente. Pela escolha que fez, pela escolho que me arrependo de não ter feito, te ajudarei, Uchiha Sasuke. Em troca, não quero seu corpo, quero que mostre ao mundo que é possível quebrar a roda do destino, que cada ser humano pode encontrar sua felicidade sem mortes inúteis. Eu vou ajuda-lo, porque talvez ainda consiga recuperar aquilo que perdi a tantos anos atrás, mas que, se eu não conseguir, que você siga por uma trajetória diferente da minha._

 

 

 

Claro, Sasuke demorou um bom tempo para acreditar nas palavras do Sannin, mas depois de tantos anos, depois de realmente conhecer um pouco de quem Orochimaru realmente é, sem mentiras, ilusões, percebeu que tinha mais coisas em comum com o homem mais velho do que pensara e finalmente entendera o que o mesmo quis dizer com a repetição da história, da suposta mão do destino. O dia em Sasuke observou Orochimaru retomar seu corpo original e, juntamente com Kabuto, produziram o plano para finalmente capturar Naruto foi um grande momento para o moreno perceber que Orochimaru realmente falava sério.

\- Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso. – Respondeu o moreno sem se virar. Após alguns minutos de silencio, Sasuke se virou para Orochimaru e perguntou – Quais foram os últimos relatórios?

Ainda era estranho olhar para o rosto do Sannin, pequenas rugas já se formavam nos cantos dos olhos e na testa quando o mesmo franzia a sobrancelha, além de diversas cicatrizes que apareciam nas mãos e qualquer outra parte exposta do corpo do mesmo. Sempre achara que Orochimaru parecia mais com uma cobra do que um ser humano. Estranhamente, em seu corpo original, quase podia acreditar que o sangue que corria pelas veias do Sannin era realmente vermelho.

\- Obviamente Konoha já mandou diversas equipes de busca para encontrar o corpo original de Naruto-kun. Algumas de minhas fontes alegam que a vila oculta da areia também está oferecendo suporte nas buscas. O atual Kazekage parece estar pessoalmente investido. – Respondeu o Sannin sem demonstrar a menor preocupação com a situação.

 _Gaara_. Nunca gostara daquele homem, desde a prova chunin percebera a forma estranha com a qual o ruivo olhava para Naruto. Agora entendia melhor toda a situação relacionada aos jinchuurikis e como isso ligava o ninja da areia a Naruto. O que não mudava o fato de Sasuke querer manter o loiro o mais distante possível de Gaara. Uchiha reconhecia perfeitamente o olhar possessivo que o Kazekage por vezes direcionava a Naruto.

\- Alguma chance de eles estarem perto de nos encontrar?

\- Nenhuma, essa é uma das instalações mais ermas e seguras que nós temos. O maior problema seria se aquele Gama Sannin se juntar as buscas...

\- Jiraya-sama sempre procurou por informações suas e nunca esteve perto de encontra-lo. – Rebateu Sasuke. Internamente Orochimaru irritou-se com o fato de Sasuke usar honoríficos com Jiraya, mas não com ele.

\- Não o subestime. Sempre tive que tomar medidas complexas para mantê-lo afastada e dessa vez ficaremos nessas instalações por um período maior que o normal.

\- Verdade. Mas de acordo com os últimos relatórios Jiraya-sama parece estar realmente investido nas investigações relacionadas a Akatsuki. Não acredito que a Hokage vá tirá-lo dessa função. Ele é o melhor informante que Konoha tem.

Sasuke percebeu como a expressão de Orochimaru se fechara. Era claro que a missão atual de Jiraya era extremamente perigosa, poucos se aproximavam daquela organização e saiam com vida. Pain não era um inimigo que deveria ser considerado levianamente.

\- Como Naruto-kun está? – Mudou de assunto o Sannin.

\- Se recuperando. – Sasuke se levantou pronto para por um fim na conversa quando foi interrompido:

\- Sasuke-kun, Kabuto me informou que você realmente utilizou aquele artefato.

O sorriso ostentado por Orochimaru dava calafrios a Sasuke. O color que controlava o chakra e, com o poder do Sharingan, também outras funções corporais, fora desenvolvido pelo próprio homem mais velho como presente para Sasuke.

Sasuke relutou por um bom tempo sobre usar ou não o colar. Mas sentiu-se mais seguro com o loiro usando-o. Seu chakra era o único que poderia tirar aquele colar e, com ele, Naruto não poderia se afastar de Sasuke sem que o mesmo soubesse e o parasse.

Claro, no início prometera a si mesmo que não utilizaria as demais funções que inicialmente achou doentias. Somente aquele Sannin pervertido para criar tal ferramenta. No entanto, Sasuke subestimou os sentimentos que lhe tomariam assim que finalmente colocasse seus olhos sobre Naruto. Mais de três anos haviam se passado e o desejo de possuir o loiro de todas as formas possíveis atingiu níveis que, por vezes, o assustava.

Quando o próprio Naruto concordou em utilizar o colar e permitiu que Sasuke o colocasse e sensação de quase euforia que tomou o moreno foi difícil de conter. Ainda podia sentir a pele macia e quente embaixo das pontas de seus dedos.

\- Hum... – Foi a resposta eloquente que Uchiha deu antes de fechar a porta e sair pelo corredor.

Sasuke precisava conversar com Naruto, por mais que receasse a reação que o mesmo teria ao vê-lo, não podia mais adiar. Queria aproveitar cada instante ao lado do loiro. Muitas coisas ainda precisavam ser resolvidas fora das paredes desse covil, ainda havia seu irmão, Konoha, Akatsuki, e muitos outros problemas a serem resolvidos. Mas queria Naruto ao seu lado quando o momento de os confrontar chegasse. Passara muito tempo negando a necessidade que tinha da presença do amigo e, o mais hilário em toda a situação, é que Naruto sempre disse querer ser reconhecido por Sasuke, mas o próprio Uchiha sentia uma necessidade voraz de ser cada vez mais o centro do universo de Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
